Of Blood and Lust
by Radical Edward4
Summary: Set three years after Rotk. An old race that craves blood has risen from their sleep to destroy Middle-earth. Seregwen was one of their exiled. She is the only one who can stop them if she can even stop herself in the process.Ch 7 up!
1. Arrivals of a Mysterious Kind

A/N: Okay here I go. This my first Lotr story and it is a Mary-sue. If you don't like Mary-sues I respect that and you don't have to read it. Please don't flame me beacuse of it. I'm just a simple writer who likes Mary-sues. I hope you will like it. Enjoy!  
~*~  
Of Blood and Lust  
Chapter I : Arrivals of a mysterious kinds  
A wind blew fiercely across the plains of Middle-Earth. Not a wind had ever blown this violently since the dark days. But these times were of late and this land was old. The races of this world were becoming scarcer and erratic. Some were becoming more dreadful by the day. The shadow of Sauron has finally become a thing of the past. But it doesn't take evil long to rear its ugly face back onto the free peoples.   
  
Our story beings in the plains near the foot of the Misty Mountains. A small black figure riding a deep brown horse rode along silently. If approached the figure resembled a maiden. Her whole body was veiled in cloth. It was like she hiding from the rays of the sun. She traveled alone a long with the horse. Her road was not clear, but she seemed to take one steady path. Just then the horse stooped abruptly in its path. The maiden slowly lifted her head to match the height of the horizon. She stared down into a vast flourishing valley. A small devious grin crept across her pale lips.  
  
" Ah, Imladris. I have come at last," she said almost speaking to herself. She gave the horse a little pat on the neck and rode on toward Imladris. Within moments the maiden made it to the tall gates. The guards above her bade her to stop immediately.  
  
" Tampa (stop)!" bellowed one of them in Elvish. " Ya naa lle (Who are you)?" She slightly lifted her hood up and produced a small gold trinket from with her robes and held it up to the guards view. The men complied for a time with each other and opened the rusted gates. Devoid of a word of thanks she strode through. Once she was through Lord Elrond greeted her with open arms.   
  
" Seregwen, it has been years since our last meeting." The maiden, Seregwen, hastily jumped from the back of the horse and approached the old elf.   
  
" Yes, it has been a while, my friend," She answered and gently hugged him. It was a happy moment but her business here was not about to see old friends.  
  
" Come the Fellowship will arrive soon and then we will be able to being," Elrond said at long length and guided Seregwen further into Imladris.  
  
" I have heard much praise of this 'Fellowship' are they as noble as some say?" she asked letting down her hood once she stepped inside the shadows of the palace. Her face was paler than the moon and her eyes burned a deep green. But the one thing that stood out the most was her flowing black locks. They reached just down to the middle of her back.   
  
" I would trust them with my own life. You will learn to trust them yourself." Seregwen shivered to hear that word: trust. Not many people she knew in her lifetime could Seregwen fully trust.   
  
" I will do my best, Lord Elrond." she said quietly and bowed to him. " I need my rest for the sun has drained me of my strength." And with that Seregwen vanished into the darkness of the shadows. Once she was out of sight a servant of Elrond approached tentatively. When Elrond noticed his fear he furrowed his brow.   
  
" My Lord Elrond, the Fellowship has arrived," the servant said and quickly left Elrond to his thoughts. Even with his elfish senses he did not sense Seregwen in the nearby shadows. Yet again her lips were curled into a sly smile.   
  
~*~  
  
A/N: How was it? Please review. 


	2. The Counsel

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lotr characters or anything else. But I do own Seregwen and you may not steal her unless I say so.  
  
A/N: Ta-Da! Here is chappie two. Sorry that chappie one was soo short. I hope you like this one better. You learn more about Seregwen and how Legolas and her don't get along very well.   
Chapter II: The Counsel.  
~*~  
  
" Ah, Rivendell. It never ceases to amaze me with its beauty," said the hobbit, Merry cheerfully with a sigh as if he were returning to his own home. The rest of the Fellowship rode beside him through the open gates.   
  
" Yes, it almost feels like home," Pippin agreed staring into the vast valley. Once inside they dismounted their horses and Elrond greeted them as he did to Seregwen.   
  
" The Fellowship has arrived. It brings me joy to see such righteous spirits enter my realm," Elrond said in a joyous tone. Aragorn was the first to approach him.   
  
" We are pleased to of service to you, Lord Elrond," Aragorn answered for the company. He knew the rest of his companions were anxious to know why they had been summoned so urgently.  
  
" My Lord, why have you asked us here? I am sure the rest of my companions are wondering the same as me," he asked stoutly using his axe as a prop to stand from all the walking he had done that day.  
  
" I am sure Elrond will answer all our questions soon enough, Gimli," Gandalf said without hesitation.   
  
" First you may settle into your rooms then we will get down to our business." And with that they were taken to different rooms about his. As soon as they had been surely settled night was already settled.   
  
~*~  
  
Seregwen strode through the grey shadows in the House of Elrond. Even elven ears could not hear her footsteps. She walked wistfully in her thoughts. Not a soul was to be seen through the hall. Just then she felt a cold breeze blow across her neck. Seregwen quickly turned on her heels only to face her own dark silhouette.  
  
'.... Seregwen.... you are coming back to us....'  
  
Once again she searched her surrounds for the distant voice upon the wind. But no one was even within the area. Seregwen tried to shake off her eerie feeling of the voice. Just then a cold hand was placed on her shoulder. The hand belonged to Aragorn.   
  
" Seregwen, you have to stop lurking around in the shadows. It will get you killed someday." Seregwen sighed and turned toward him.  
  
" I may do as I wish, Aragorn. Elrond is not protecting me anymore and nor are you," she spat evilly. Aragorn frowned at her response. This was not the Seregwen he used to know years ago. He had known Seregwen since he was a child. One day he had stumbled upon a maiden clothed in darkness. He was frightened at first but she was gentle then and could speak no word of hatred to anyone. Over the years that Aragorn had known Seregwen she became more and more vicious and cold-hearted.   
  
" I am sorry to upset you." he apologized at the tone of her voice. " How have you been all these years?"   
  
" I have faired well, but the desire from the blood of my people has become too strong for me to handle," Seregwen said wearily. Aragorn felt pity for her. The trials of her life had been far more strenuous than his.   
  
" It ales me to hear that, Seregwen." Aragorn answered taking both of Seregwen's hands. " I will see you at the counsel. Do not let the shadow of your past weigh you down." Aragorn kissed her hands and walked away. Seregwen sighed and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
~*~  
  
Once the sun had fully set below horizon the counsel was set to start. While the whole Fellowship joked as they drew nearer to the counsel area they noticed Elrond talking to the shadows.   
  
"...Is it possible that he is breeding a whole army. But what for?" When Elrond sensed that they had arrived he quickly seated himself in his chair and motioned them to sit also. It brought back memories of the last counsel that was held here, but it was pitch black in the circle.   
  
" I welcome you again, friends, to this once again secret counsel." Elrond said at once they Fellowship had taken their seats. "Before we being I would like to introduce to you to an old friend of mine. Seregwen you may come out now." At the blink of an eye Seregwen stepped out next to Elrond's chair. She was still cloaked in her dark robes, but her hood was fully off. In the darkness her green eyes shone like globes of light. The first pair of eyes to meet hers was Legolas'. But Seregwen quickly looked away from him and focused on the matter at hand. Legolas wasn't the only one who suspected something about Seregwen.   
  
" What does this maiden, Seregwen have to do with us being here?" Legolas asked almost sounding haughty in his words. Yet again Legolas received an icy green stare from Seregwen.  
  
" I will explain that later, Legolas. Her tale must be told," and with that Elrond signaled for Seregwen to being her story. She took a few steps forward near the middle of the circle to make herself know to the company.  
  
" As Lord Elrond has just said I am Seregwen. Since the time Sauron came into Mordor he started breeding a race of a terrible kind. A line of people who would be even stronger than elves." Legolas uneasily shifted in his seat as Seregwen went on. " I am apart of that race. We are called vampires. We crave the taste of blood on our fangs and loathe the suns rays. I am the only one who is able to control these urges for bloodlust for I am only half vampire my father was a Silvan elf. And because of that I was exiled from Mordor when I was but a child. But Middle-earth still has a part to play in my history." Seregwen took this moment to leave them in suspense and to take a quick breath. The hobbits sat in horror and gripped the arms of their chairs. Gandalf and Aragorn sat in thought for they already knew why they were here. Gimli slowly ran his thumb across the edge of his axe trying not to show his face to Seregwen. Legolas was almost unaffected by her gruesome tale. The only thing that took him by surprise was that she herself was an elf. And so Seregwen went on with her story.   
  
" As you all know Sauron was destroyed three years, but one of his most trusted servants survived: Amarthmor. He wants to bring the vampires back from their sleep and use them to finish what Sauron started. I do not know else he has planned but it will not fair our lands well. I will give one piece of advice about Amarthmor. He is not to be underestimated. He was as strong as his master." They were silent for a moment until Seregwen was seated next to Elrond.   
  
" A truly morbid tale, Seregwen. I would be honored to help you," Gimli said proudly. For once in Seregwen's lifetime she smiled at the dwarfs bravery.   
  
" It is not as easy as it sounds, Master Gimli. You may not get past my brethren hiding in Mordors shadows," Seregwen said flashing her fangs making Gimli cower back down in his chair.   
  
" How sure are you that this, Amarthmor is breeding more of your kind? I thought that all of Sauron's servants were run out?" Legolas questioned quickly. Elrond was about to answer when Seregwen's voice reared again.  
  
" I know it for a fact, elf. I have been inside Mordor more than you will ever. I have seen them and there are more than just thousands of them," she snapped as a little flame grew in her green eyes, as did one in Legolas' eyes.  
  
" Seregwen, do not blame Legolas for his inquires. We have to focus on the task before us. End your squabbling now," Gandalf said sternly. Both Seregwen and Legolas clapped their mouths shut.   
  
" But what do you propose we do about Amarthmor? I believe that Seregwen tells the whole truth about him," Pippin squeaked in.   
  
" For one thing we cannot let him rum amuck on these lands. There is not a life we cannot spare at his expense," Aragorn added. Everyone silently nodded to himself or herself and agreed with him.   
  
" I believe we all agree with Aragorn. We have to stop Amarthmor before he spreads his wicked venom across the free lands. I think we have solved what we came here for. It is agreed you seven shall travel to abolish his evil," Elrond boomed as he stood from his chair. From any view any could tell that the hobbits were terrified. Seregwen got a look of impishness over her face. She was going to get the chance to avenge her parents.   
  
~*~  
  
A/N: How was it? Clifhangers I love 'em. More to come soon! 


	3. Confrontations and Figures in the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lotr characters or anything else. But I do own Seregwen and you may not steal her unless I say so.  
A/N: Sorry for the delay I have been busy. I hope you like this chapter. And please review it fuels my writing process.  
Chapter III: Confrontations and Figures in the Night  
Silhouettes danced about a room from the soft light of a melted down candle. The room was bathed in darkness. Seregwen leaned back in a wooden chair in a murky corner in the room out of the light. She slowly sharpened the edge of her sword. It dimly gleamed in the shadows. She ran the thick piece of lead across the blade without thinking. Her mind was elsewhere. Just then a quick breeze blew through the room. The flame of the candle shook violently making the silhouettes shake also.   
  
'.... Your exile is over, Seregwen. Why dost thou turn away from your own people?'  
  
Once again the foul voice whispered to her through the wind. Seregwen shivered and clenched her cloak closer around her for warmth. She never had the nerve to answer its cruel questions. She sat in pure fear of whom it was asking and taunting her every waking moment. The voices didn't stop whilst she slept. They became plainer in her dreams. Her dreams never revealed whom the voice belonged, but it was always the wind that spoke to her.   
Seregwen hastily stood up from the chair and set her sword down upon the seat. As she passed the candle she leaned over it and softly blew the out the orange-red flame. Seregwen stealthily slipped through the curtains onto a small veranda. It over looked a beautiful flourishing green garden. The moon was at its last stage before it becomes anew. It was nothing but a thin line of pale light and no more.   
  
As Seregwen stared out into the vast dark valley she saw a tall fair figure walking into the Garden below. He had medium long blonde hair and he wore a light silver mantle. Blue were his eyes like the deep seas to the south. At first Seregwen didn't recognize who this fair elf was. Her eyes watched him longingly from afar. Seregwen's icy heart thawed with passion for him. He then began to sing a song of woe. It moved Seregwen deeply, but his song ended she quickly snapped out of her trance. Once she trudged into her room, Seregwen snuggled into her ample bed and fell into a dark sleep.   
  
~*~  
  
Seregwen found herself slipping down the lighted halls of the House of Elrond. Her face was dark from a restless sleep the night before. Dark rings hung under her eyes and she dragged her feet as she walked. Seregwen hungered for but a simple drop of blood. It felt like years since she went on a hunt. Her will was weak enough that even if a brave soul may pass Seregwen would kill them on sight. And to her delight one the little hobbit stumbled into her path, Merry to exact. She could she them shudder at the sight of her dark silhouette cast on the wall. He was brave enough to start a conversation with her.  
  
" Hullo, Seregwen! How are you this morning? I didn't see you art breakfast," he asked cheerfully. Seregwen tried to shake off the urge to drink every last drop of his blood. She looked down to the little hobbit and smiled as best she could.  
  
" I do not eat food like you, young hobbit. I feast on blood, but I am for bidden to drink the blood of men, elves and even you free folk. But I cannot guarantee that I will spare anyone's blood if I haven't feed in a while," Seregwen explained licking her fangs and strode onward. Yet again the hobbit was brave enough to follow along.  
  
" You and Legolas seemed not to get along very well. I take you don't like elves very much," Merry questioned again. Seregwen sighed. How could a creature so small inquire so much?   
  
" I do enjoy elves, but with Legolas I cannot make an exception. His words were imprudent and unthought-of. For three and a half thousand years I have wandered this land and never have I found an elf like him. Legolas will always be an arrogant prince," Seregwen answered harshly.   
  
" That is nothing like Legolas. He is more than what you think, Lady Seregwen," the hobbit said courageously. This time Seregwen didn't answer Merry. She kept on walking silently until she reached her chambers. But before she entered the room she faced Merry once again.  
  
" I admire your bravery, Meraidoc. Not once in my existence have I met a creature so small brave enough to talk with me. I shall see you later this day." And with that Seregwen left the frightened little hobbit in amazement.   
  
~*~  
  
Later that day when the sun reached its peak in the sky The Fellowship was assembled at the front gate. They all waited patiently, but Legolas noticed that Seregwen was nowhere to be seen. Gandalf and Aragorn silently conversed to the side and out of the line of hearing. Gimli and the hobbits argued about who would kill the most vampires. Legolas kept his thoughts to himself and stood in complete stillness. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a figure move in the shaded trees to the right of him. Just as his eyes passed toward the figure it immediately stopped in its path. It reared its slender figure to face him. Legolas smiled when the figure shone its green eyes through the darkness. He knew exactly who it was: Seregwen. She smiled back and motioned for Legolas to approach. He silently slipped from the company and toward her.   
  
" I would like to apologize for my rash words at the counsel. I should have thought before I had spoken," Seregwen said once he passed into the trees. She let down her hood revealing her fair skin and exquisite eyes beneath it. For the first time since Legolas had seen Seregwen he hadn't noticed how beautiful she really was.   
  
" I should make amends too. I was not very trusting of you from first sight," Legolas said giving her a little bow.   
  
" This takes a great weight off my shoulders." After Seregwen had said that there was a long silence. Legolas stared deeply into her eyes as if he was searching for something, but he didn't find anything but darkness. Then to his surprise Seregwen approached him. Legolas stood in complete revelation. Seregwen faced him with fear appearing in her eyes and lightly brushed her pale lips against the bare skin of his neck. She was tempted to prick just the skin, but the sound of the hobbits calling to Legolas startled her and she bounded back into the trees. Legolas was left stand still his state of confusion. But as he felt where Seregwen brushed her lips he found but a little prick of his blood.   
  
~*~  
A/N: Like it? Love it? Please tell me what you think. Now push that little button on the bottom of the screen. 


	4. The ways of a Blood Maiden

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any Lotr characters or anything else. But I do own Seregwen.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay. I've had writers block and it hasn't been easy to write this story. And please enjoy!  
Chapter IV: The ways of a Blood Maiden.  
  
The Fellowship made there way toward the gap of Rohan and past Isengard. There was no longer a threat in Isengard so that path would serve them the best. Then they would travel to Minas Triths. Once there Aragorn could scrounge up a few good men to aid them in their battle. At the moment the company was not far from Edoras.   
  
Legolas strode across a patch of springy green grass. His step was so light that no footprint was left after he stepped. It was almost dawn and the sky was turning from dark blue to a deep red. He advanced on further ignoring the signs in the sky. When Legolas reached the top of a small tor he noticed a black clothed figure just at the bottom of the tor. He froze in that spot and watched the shape crouch next to the body of a dead stag. The body slowly picked the animal up into its arms and carried it to it final resting place. Legolas knew he had stayed too long when the shape looked towards him.   
  
"I underestimated your elven senses, Legolas. This is the second time I have been caught by you," Seregwen said with a sheepish smile. Legolas realized that he had been holding his breath and finally let out his breath.  
  
"Is it a custom of your people to bury your kill?" Legolas asked inching down the hill toward her. The flame inside of Seregwen grew with anger.  
  
"My people may seem to have no heart, but I have respect for the creatures I kill," Seregwen spat evilly and met him at the bottom of hill. She faced him with the flame clear in her eyes. Without another words she stomped off to where the company slept. At that moment Legolas realized that he had done enough to offend Seregwen. He quickly ran to meet up with her and explain himself. Just as he reached the top of the hill Seregwen was waiting for him. She had a faint sum grin across her face.  
  
"Seregwen, I did not know that I was insulting you. I am just very curious of the way of your kin." Seregwen sighed and once again approached him again.  
  
"If you really wanted to know I would have surely told you if had asked," she answered smugly. Legolas sneered at her response. For being half-elf she was very rude. Just as Legolas opened his mouth for his retort, the sound of hobbits voices came over the next hill. The rest of the company had awakened. Seregwen took this chance to flea out of the elf's sight. Legolas called to the voices and then looked back to where Seregwen stood. But nothing was there expect a small worn spot in the soft grass and a tiny gold necklace. Legolas swooped down to examine it more closely. He had never seen one like it before. On the back side of it the words: 'Blood maiden' were inscribed roughly. Yet again the company called to him, but it was hard for him to leave his ponderings unsolved.   
  
~*~  
  
Seregwen watched the elf lightly step with a slow pace behind the company attentively. She thought back to the one she had given her heart all those years ago. He wasn't an elf but a man. Now a days she thought herself a fool do give her heart to a man who had enough power to break it. She had tried to give the elf hints as to how she felt but did he know nothing of her race? That day when Seregwen had pricked the skin of his neck and tasted the sweet sticky substance within him. She could help but to almost swoon for a moment. His blood was like any other Seregwen had ever tasted in four thousand years of existence. It was like a wine that has to be sipped bit by bit.   
  
~*~  
  
Legolas quicken his pace and made his way toward Aragorn. He was in the front next to Gandalf. When Gandalf noticed that Legolas was making his way to them he abruptly stopped speaking and let Aragorn and Legolas converse alone. Legolas wondered if the wizard knew what he had come for. You can never tell with one as old as that one.  
  
"Aragorn, tell me, what do you know about vampires?" Legolas asked bluntly. He had caught Aragorn completely off guard.  
  
"Why do you ask, my friend?" he question right back wondering if this conversation had anything to do with Seregwen. Legolas seemed to falter in his answer.  
  
"I asked purely out of curiosity. Now answer my question," Legolas returned spitefully. Aragorn knew he was being quite serious and searched for the words to begin his explanation.  
  
"Vampires, as you know, live for the hunt of blood, but only at the dark of night. They loath the sun and moon. Like elves, vampires, search their lives for the right mate. They choose their mates by tasting their blood from a small prick on the neck," he said pointing to the side of his neck. Legolas tried to hide his own wound on his neck. Without another word Legolas lessened his pace and dropped back to the end of the company. Once he was out of hearing distance, Gandalf emerged next to Aragorn. Gandalf noticed the concern in his eyes.  
  
"What is on your mind, Aragorn," the wizard asked placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I've known Seregwen all my life and she has never been so attracted in an elf." Gandalf couldn't keep from smiling. He knew exactly what Aragorn was speaking of: 'The untold love of an elf and a vampire'. He chuckled at the thought.  
  
"Yes, our friend, the elf is becoming very curious as well." Aragorn tried to quell his happiness for his long time friend. For a ways more the two laughed and joked like old times forgetting what their objective: Mordor.   
  
~*~  
  
Later the next day as the sun ducked under the horizon Seregwen stepped from the darkness to join the company next to a blazing fire. Merry and Pippin huddled next to Seregwen as they conversed about tales of courage and valor. Unknown to her senses Legolas was watched her intently. Her glowing face was fully exposed in the firelight. Her deep green eyes sparkled with every smile and laugh. Seregwen's cheeks soon were a deep red from the laughter and heat of the fire. Legolas found himself studying her almost flawless figure.   
  
Once the company had fallen asleep Seregwen slipped hungrily into the shadows of the forest. Little did she know she wasn't the only entity in the forest. The trees silhouettes cast ghastly shapes in every direction. Nothing moved, nothing sounded and nothing was brave enough to breathe. Seregwen gingerly stepped over dead leaves and twigs to avoid disturbing the sleeping world. As she lifted her head to view her surroundings something glistening caught her eye 'Legolas' she thought immediately   
  
The elf strode proud and tall with his eyes wide open in the darkness. His flaxen hair slowly blew through a small breeze. He was coming right for Seregwen and never faltered as he walked. Seregwen felt like a deer being hunted with no way out. She was defenseless looking into his icy glare. Legolas had put her into some kind of reverie to weaken her senses.   
  
When he was but a few inches in front of Seregwen, Legolas stopped. He lifted a hand to her face and tenderly cupped her cheek. With his thumb Legolas caressed the pale flesh. She quickly let her eyelids fall shut. With his free hand Legolas wrapped his arm around Sergwen's waist and pulled her close until their hips ground together. Seregwen absently ran her fingers through his golden hair. Their minds, bodies, and souls seemed to melt into one beautiful myriad of light and darkness. But as soon as it had begun Seregwen pulled away from Legolas's grasp. Her eyes were deep and looked as if they were angered by his actions.   
  
"I-I must go. This is not meant to be." She stammered uneasily. Her words cut deep into Legolas' soul. Seregwen bound out of sight before he had the chance to even give back her necklace. All of her words and actions stained his mind like poison. Seregwen had led him on and in the end she left him discarded like an old dish rag. Legolas' rage boiled up inside him as he clenched the pendant of the necklace until it left an imprint on his palm. He regretted ever agreeing to come along with the Fellowship. Had he known what the minx of a vampire would do he would turn down Elrond's offer. Her games had gone far enough.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Again sorry for the long delay. Hoped you enjoyed this chappie! 


	5. Edoras

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any Lotr characters or anything else. But I do own Seregwen.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay. I've had writers block and it hasn't been easy to write this story. And please enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter V: Edoras  
  
The company made their way toward the Halls of Edoras. Èomer was now the lord of Edoras, but sadly he had no wife or heir. His sister on the other hand was far luckier. She had married to Faramir not long after the War of the Ring and now they were expecting their first child. And they were visiting her brother for a while. The day that they made it to Edoras the sun was slowly setting and the whole company was dying for a warm meal and good nights sleep in a feather bed. They were greeted with moans and grumbles of detest from the sentinels, but Èomer gave them a hearty welcome with open arms.   
  
"Gandalf, my friend. I have been expecting you for a while, but what is with the large company?" Èomer welcomed as he strode down from his throne at the far end of the great hall.   
  
"It is a very long story and there is enough time to explain all of this." Gandalf smiled warmly and embraced the King like old friends. The rest of the company shuffled forward and greeted the King one by one. When Seregwen stepped forward to Èomer he looked down upon her curiously.   
  
"I am Seregwen of the dying race of vampires, My Lord." Seregwen's greeting seemed to answer all of his questions. Èomer smiled and took her hand and kissed it staring deep into her eyes. What Èomer saw in her eyes made his deepest core tremble. He saw her whole past in that one instant. It was dark and horrifying past his kingly liking. Èomer greeted the rest of the company then they were seated and Gandalf and Èomer conversed while the rest eat and drank until their hearts content.   
  
As they ate Legolas stole a few glimpses of Seregwen while she looked away and she did the same to him. They tried not to make it seem too oblivious that they were trying to avoid each other. Even the hobbits knew that something was up and wanted to know what was up, but before they had the chance Eowyn burst into the hall red in the face with anger. Èomer quickly tried to calm her sister and to figure what was wrong.  
  
"Eowyn, what has brought you to disturb our guests in such dishonor?" Eowyn huffed in detest and went on to explain herself. Seregwen noticed a slight bulge in her lower abdomen.   
  
"Faramir and I had a petty disagreement and he forbade me to meet this company but I know you, my brother, will introduce them to me." A crooked smile grew over Èomer's face. He led the women to the center of the room and everyone watched as her eyes lit up at the people that sat around her.  
  
"I suppose you know all these individuals, but you have not been acquainted with Seregwen," Èomer boomed and then motioned for Seregwen to approach his sister. Seregwen coolly kneeled in front of Èomer and his sister. Eowyn stepped lightly forward and looked down at the woman knelling before her.   
  
"Greetings, Lady Eowyn. It is pleasure meeting you," Seregwen said reverently and stood back up. A confused looked was painted all over Eowyn's face. To soothe her nerves Seregwen smiled and struck up a conversation with the frightened maiden.   
  
As the night drug on everyone disappeared as the hours grew later. Just until the whole room was empty one of servers handed Seregwen a small loaf of bread. She looked at the server with question when they placed it in front of her, but before she could ask they were already gone. 'What is this all about?' she thought. When she peered back at the loaf she noticed a slip of paper hiding underneath it. Seregwen slowly pulled the paper out and cautiously read it. The words were hastily scribbled in elvish just vague enough to read properly and it reads as follows:  
  
When I look upon your face, beyond my many thousands of years I know you've been the only one. You for me, destined to meet, to love. I need you more than my next breath and I know even after death that our love will stay true even after death. But you push away with my every attempt and it breaks my heart even further.  
  
Palace gardens before the moon rises.   
  
No name could be discerned from the writing, but one thing puzzled her the most why her? Seregwen looked out the nearest window to see the moon was slowly making its way into the sky. She quickly rushed out of the room and sprinted toward the palace gardens not even thinking who might be waiting for her.   
  
~*~  
  
Legolas gently fondled the gold necklace in his hands examining it over again for the millionth time since he had found it. Just as he looked up from the ground he heard the sound of light feet stepping forward. Before him stood Seregwen panting heavily as if she had been running. Legolas immediately stood up clenching the necklace in his hand and stepped forward.   
  
"I believe this is yours, Seregwen." When Legolas held his palm out Seregwen snatched it away and quickly snapped it around her neck. He could plainly see the anger bursting in her eyes.   
  
"Where did you get this?" She snapped and fixed her eyes intently on him. Legolas hesitated as he fell deeper into her dark green eyes.   
  
"That day on the hill you dropped it. I meant to give it back sooner and--" he stopped there thinking back to the night in the woods. By now, Legolas knew better than to anger Seregwen anymore than she already was.   
  
"And what?" Seregwen questioned again her eyes flaming furiously at the elf standing before her. Legolas inched forward, but stopped when he stepped into her shadow.   
  
"I am...sorry..." he whispered so low that Seregwen barely caught it. She sharply took in a breath at his words. He edged closer once more showing her the pain in his eyes. His once proud eyes had been overcome with grief of what she had done to him. With one last step Seregwen opened her arms and let Legolas reach his destination. Seregwen encircled her arms around his shoulders as Legolas wrapped tightly around her waist. For the first time in three-thousand years Seregwen opened her whole self to another with no regrets.  
  
"You are right; you are the only one. I will never leave your side; not even after death," she replied hissing the words into his ear. Her words soothed his soul to the very core from where she had broken. In an impulse, Legolas tilted his head and brushed his lips over Seregwen's and for a moment or two it was just that. A soft brush, sharing breath, no tongue - all very innocent. Then Seregwen moved forward, only slightly but it was enough. Nibbling at her lips, Legolas closed his eyes. From that moment he knew that Seregwen would hold true to her promise.  
  
~*~  
  
The pale morning light streamed through thin satin curtains of Seregwen's room. She smiled against the feathery pillow and stirred from her peaceful sleep. The events of last night ran through her mind playing over and over again. Never once had she thought that she could tell anyone her earnest, truest feeling, but Legolas broken into her deepest defenses. As Seregwen sat up in the ample bed she saw she wasn't alone. Legolas sat cross-legged on a chair exactly in front of the bed with a huge smile painted across his face.   
  
"I Pray you slept well, Lirimaer Lovely one?" he asked cheekily. Seregwen couldn't hold back the urge to laugh as his antics. She ran a weary hand through her shadowed hair as Legolas hopped off the chair and tiptoed toward her.  
  
"Only with you by my side. Now why are you in my room?" Seregwen chided as she climbed out of the bed. She quickly shuffled over to the changing screen and began to changed behind it.  
  
"I came here to inform you that Gandalf and Aragorn have decided to stay in Edoras one more day, but when I saw you sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you." Seregwen poked her out from the side of the changing screen and pointed to the clothes behind Legolas.   
  
"Please hand me my clothes," Seregwen said coldly ignoring anything he had said. Legolas handed her the dark clothing and turned for the door. Just as the cold metal touched his hand he felt the warm flesh on to top of his. He looked up and faced Seregwen with wide eyes. Her dark eyes had a light glisten of light in them. "Sana sina Take this." In her other Seregwen held the gold trinket he had given back to her the night before. Legolas looked at her with disbelief.   
  
"I don't understand?" Legolas questioned. Seregwen sighed and shoved the trinket into his hand as her cheeks slowly flushed a deep crimson.  
  
"It's a sign of my promise. If I ever leave you my necklace will always remind you of me," she explained and lightly kissed his cheek and disappeared out the door. Legolas took a good look at the trinket before placing it around his head and followed Seregwen out of the room. Once the room was empty and the light of the morning becoming brighter the shadows in the room shortened. With the shadows in the room becoming smaller a dark figure emerged out of them and bound out the opened window. They only thing that could be seen through the darkness were a pair of red eyes full of hate.  
  
~*~  
A/N: Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, review. I would really like to know what you thought. 


	6. Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lotr characters or anything else. But I do own Seregwen. That's all!  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay. I've had writers block and it hasn't been easy to write this story. To Irish Banshee: Here is the chapter you have been waiting for. It's kinda short but explains some stuff. Enjoy!   
  
Note on the story: This is a flashback chapterso if you're wondering where I am with this story. I'll go back to the regular timeline in the next chapter. ; }  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter VI: Lessons Learned  
  
"Seregwen!"   
  
Seregwen snapped up her head from her little nap on her chestnut desk. A furious Elrond looked down upon her hold a long stick in his hand as well. Next to her sat Arwen and her two brothers. She tried to hold her innocent face but Elrond had seen right through it. It was hard for Seregwen to stay the least bit awake during one of Lord Elrond's lectures and it was nearing her hunting time and that was one thing she hated to miss.   
  
Seregwen then shielded her head for the oncoming thwack from the long oak stick he held in his hands. When nothing came Seregwen didn't know if she had done nothing wrong or if Lord Elrond was really ill. Arwen silently giggled as Elrond refrained from giving Seregwen her daily lesson for sleeping during her studies.   
  
"Seregwen, did you listen to any of what I have said all this lesson?" Elrond asked as he strode back and forth in front of the four desks. Seregwen could feel the blood rise into her cheeks resulting in her blushing wildly.  
  
"I am sorry Lord Elrond. It's not that I find your lessons monotonous it was that I hadn't gotten a lot a sleep in the past few days and the lull of afternoon breeze brought me to sleep," She explained truthfully as possible. Elrond sighed and rubbed his temples irritably because he knew she was partly lying to him.   
  
"Lessons are over for today. You all may leave...Seregwen please stay," He grumbled and waited for the other three to exit the chamber. Seregwen didn't know what to think or do at the moment. Her heart was about to beat right out of her chest and onto the desk if Elrond's angered silence went on any longer.  
  
"I am heartily sorry Lord Elrond. I promise it will never happen again," Seregwen begged nervously but when a smile crept across his lips she knew it wasn't why he was frustrated so.   
  
"There is no need for that. Now Seregwen, follow me. There is something I have to show you that is very important for you to know," he said already leaving the room. Seregwen slowly walked behind Elrond as he led the way. He finally stopped before the door to his own private study, which is off limits to everyone, even to his children. Elrond gingerly opened the door and showed Seregwen into the room. Inside the room was filled to the ceiling with books and documents as far as the eye could see. Elrond motioned for Seregwen to stay where she was as he searched for whatever he was looking for. At long length he advanced back over to her with his hands secretly behind his back. With a warm smile he revealed what was in his hands. A small gold necklace lies gently in his hands.  
  
"I cannot accept this gift." Seregwen said shaking her head and pushing his hands away, but only to immediately come back.   
  
"This necklace was your mother's and she begged me to give it to you when you where old enough to understand it's meaning. Put it on and I will explain." Seregwen absently put the necklace on and listened to what the old elf had to say. Elrond smiled when he saw it on her. She was a vision of her mother in both body and spirit. "Your mother, as you know, was a pure breed vampire, but your father was a Slivan elf. That is why you can stand the lust for blood longer than your kin. But there is more to this than it seems, Seregwen." Elrond took a moment to catch his breath then continue his explanation.  
  
"When you were born your mother fled from Mordor because you be killed if anyone found out that you were only half vampire. She forsake your father to save you and bring you to Imladris. There she knew she would be protected and you could live like any other Elven child. But when you arrived your mother had been killed in a nearby forest. In your mother's hands there was a note written in blood and that necklace you are wearing. I do believe I still have that very letter she held." Elrond advanced over to a pile of tattered documents and shifted through them. Seregwen was tense as she watched him calmly flip through the papers. At long length Elrond finally pulled the light creamy paper out of the stack and handed it to her. It was in horrible shape from the years that have since it had been written. It reads as follows:  
  
'Lord Elrond, Lord of Imladris:  
  
I know I will not make it through this forest for the minions of the Dark Lord are nipping at my heels. I beg you to take my child and let her live a normal elven life; opposed to a life in the shadows. Please give to her this necklace passed down in my family for thousands of years. It is the remembrance to her dark past. Do not let the Dark Lord lay his hands upon her or he will discover her true power over him. I do not have much more time so I will make it short. The name I give to her is: Seregwen, Blood Maiden of Mordor. Farwell. I will finally have peace in the halls of Mandos knowing she is cared for. Thank you.  
  
Galioviel, vampire of Mordor'  
  
Seregwen tried to quell her tears stinging in her eyes as she read. The smell of the ink was clearly her mother's own blood. She looked intently on Elrond before her pushing out a sincere smile. Elrond marveled at the young maiden's strength.   
  
"I understand now what my mother wants me to do. She intended me to be what she couldn't: a warrior and that I shall be," Seregwen choked out as she folded the paper back to original state. She wiped away the tears that had just fallen and shakily stood from the chair.  
  
"You are very bold, Seregwen, but that is a far too noble thing for you to do alone. Your mother wanted to live a long prosperous life." Seregwen could feel thing pain inside of her grow when these words were spoken, but she kept her temper in check.  
  
"As you wish, my Lord. I will retire to my chambers now and rest on what has been said." With that she bowed and promptly left the room in silence. Elrond sighed deeply when she left. He had a feeling that her emotions would soon cloud her judgment. Little did he know that would be the last time he would Seregwen for almost a thousand years.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review! I want to know what ya think! Thank you! 


	7. The Pain

Chapter VII: The Pain  
  
It was a sad day in Edoras when the company left. Èomer gladly lent them some of his finest steeds-- and ponies for the hobbits--for the journey to Mordor. Èomer also gave to them supplies to last them well after their journey was over. When their final goodbyes were spoken they departed immediately from Edoras. They were making there way straight to Minas Triths before the final assault on Mordor. Seregwen did not want to stop and rest once more before they reached Mordor.  
  
Seregwen clung loosely around Legolas' torso as they rode through the night. She hadn't feed in a while because of the lack of fauna in the plains of Middle-earth. Once again she was forced to clothe her fully for there were no shadows for her to hide in to protect herself from the sun. Legolas seemed to notice this and tried to keep her on her feet until they reached more prosperous areas.  
  
"How are you fairing back there, melamin my love?" Legolas questioned when he felt Seregwen shift in front of him.  
  
"I do not know of I can bare another night," she confessed breathlessly. Her tone worried Legolas. He did not know if she could last until they made it to Gondor.  
  
"Be strong, Seregwen. By the time we reach the borders of Gondor you will be fully nourished," Legolas assured hugging her closer to him. He could only hope that they would make it there in time.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile in the dark confines of Mordor an unusual shadowed figure crept through the endless tunnels. Torchlight lit the tunnels but they weren't enough to fend off the evil darkness. At the end of the hall there was a large red oak door carved with many malevolent inscriptions. The shadowed figure lifted its hand out from under the heavy cloak it wore and traced one of the smaller inscriptions. After a moment the door creaked and swung open revealing a large black throne. In it sat a pale man with piercing black eyes. The shadowed figure knelt before him and waited for its master to speak.  
  
"What news have you for me, Narauko?" The man motioning to the shadowed shape on the floor. It lifted up its head so that they locked eyes. Red fighting with black.  
  
"They left Rohan just a few days ago and are making their way to Minas Triths," It reported looking back to the ground. The man paused to relay the information and decide their next plan of action.  
  
"What of Seregwen?" he pondered out loud.  
  
"She is weak from lack of hunting. Blood is scare in the plains. This would a perfect chance to turn her," the shadow suggested practically under its breath.  
  
"I put all my trust in you, Narauko. Do not fail me," the man sternly and shooed the shadow out of the room. The oak door closed loudly behind him and he smiled a crooked smile and hurried on his way to carry out his master's plan.  
  
~*~  
  
The Fellowship stopped once more before they reached their destination. Unfortunately, for Seregwen they were nowhere near any proper shade or a decent place to hunt. She was weak and by now the whole company knew. Gandalf tried to help but she declined immediately. She even turned down Legolas and was getting even more irritable. When Seregwen had the very last of everyone bothering her she stormed off into the grassy plains. When She could no longer see the company she sighed heavily in relief. But just as he anger eased a bitter feeling of pain shoot through her spine.  
  
'Your time is now, Seregwen...The call of your ancestors is too great to resist...'  
  
Seregwen stopped abruptly in her uncertain path. A wind blew briskly through her black hair and swirled around picking up the dead leaves and brush in its path. In the wind the sinister voice whispered, but it was harsh this time. The voice was demanding and rung into the deep recesses of her mind awakening the real vampire inside of her. Her ancient blood rushed through her veins and it urged her on. But for Seregwen it was terrible. Her whole body was battered with pain and there was no one to help her.  
  
"Legolas..." Seregwen whimpered collapsing to the hard weathered ground. The pain was beyond her belief and it was by her own people. Seregwen could feel her bones clench and vibrate within her as an unknown entity approached her. The figure was also cloaked in darkness and their hood pulled snuggly over the head. Through the darkened hood two red eyes glowed and flashed it's white teeth, laughing at her pain. When the figure stood above her it knelt down before her. It took her chin roughly in its sharp claws and drew blood from her face. The figure liked its lips and finally spoke.  
  
"How are you, my sister?" he hissed with a smile. Seregwen looked up at the shadowed man with question. He just laughed and realized that she had no idea who he was. "Oh, yes I forgot mother never told you had a brother, did she? Well only half. Thankfully I am pure blood vampire,"   
  
"W-who a-are y-you?" Seregwen got out as the pain spread all over her body. The figure withdrew its hand and licked each finger one by one. Seregwen was disgusted when he smiled at the taste.  
  
"You don't even recognized your own brother, Narauko?" he asked wiping the rest of the blood from his hand and stood up. Seregwen still didn't understand him. The man, Narauko, sighed at her ignorance. "Before our mother had an affair with that elf and had you I was her son. Because of you she was killed, but she was a wench, anyways." With his every word Narauko poisoned Seregwen's mind.  
  
"T-that's n-not t-true," Seregwen sputtered pushing out his words. Narauko came down on his haunches and stared into her eyes sending Seregwen into more sprawls of agony.   
  
"Oh, yes it is, little sister. And it is time you become what you are destined to be." With the snap of Narauko's fingers he was gone and the pain died from Seregwen's body. It was like he was source of the pain. At first Seregwen wasn't sure what to make of what just happened, but she knew that Gandalf would know what to do.   
  
She staggered to her feet and dashed to where the fellowship was resting. The hobbits were joking by a small fire that had made. Legolas and Aragorn were lent up against a lone tree nearby. Lastly, Gandalf was huddled up in his white cloaks blowing smoke rings into the air. But when Seregwen saw them all standing around her hunger grew. She absently licked her dry lips at the sight. Seregwen could almost hear the blood pumping through their veins and it was driving her crazy.   
  
"Gandalf!" Seregwen choked out as best she could trying to block the hunger out of her head. Everyone rushed over as she weakly tried to stand up. When her legs gave way Legolas caught her in his arms.  
  
"What is wrong, Seregwen?" Gandalf asked urgently reaching out and touch her cheek, but quickly pulled away when she tried to bite it. Seregwen thrashed out Legolas' arms scratching and clawing to get away.  
  
"Hold her tight, Legolas!" Aragorn instructed shooing the hobbits back and pulled out a rope. Legolas clung tighter as Seregwen screamed out. They drug her to a tree and tied her to it. When Legolas got a good look at her he was astonished. Her eyes were no longer the green they used to be, but blood red.  
  
"Gandalf, what is wrong with her?" Pippin asked coming closer to them, but still kept his distance from Seregwen.  
  
"I am not sure what to make of it. This is not Seregwen at all," he pondered watching her kick and screech like an animal. Legolas just stared in disbelief at her as he clasped a hand over the gash on his arm she had given him. Gandalf was right this was not Seregwen at all.  
  
~*~  
  
[[a/n: Sorry for the long delay I've been busy and I had writers block for looooong time. Well, please review. I really like to know what you think even if you don't like it. Tell me!]] 


End file.
